


One Busy Day

by Luvsselm



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, seriwoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvsselm/pseuds/Luvsselm
Summary: It's cleaning day, but all Serim does is cling into Woobin.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin, Seriwoo
Kudos: 33





	One Busy Day

"Wake up, everyone! We'll clean the dorm!" Serim shouted. It's been a week since the last stage for Break All The Rules. After their successful promotion, they spent the next few days resting and celebrating.

Serim, being the leader, decided they will not use any phones and spend the whole day cleaning because their dorm could be mistaken as a forest, or maybe he's exaggerating, but he's still getting stressed just by looking at it. 

"What time is it, hyung?" Minhee asked, yawning.

"Uh, past 8 AM. Why?"

"Exactly! How dare you disturb my sleep? It's still early."

"I told you, it's cleaning day today."

Minhee pouted and went directly to the kitchen, murmuring something about Woobin being the messiest member so he should be the only one cleaning. Serim shook his head, chuckling a little. Minhee is right. Woobin is a little messy. Well, not a little. But he understands that the younger just doesn't like cleaning the most.

  
_He doesn't even fold his blanket._

  
"What's with that creepy smile?" Allen appeared out of nowhere, obviously still sleepy.

"Shut up. Go eat your cereal in the kitchen!"

Serim once again went to each rooms to wake up the others. Should he buy pizza later to motivate them to at least hold mops and feather dusters?

  
_These kids, really!_

  
Serim was about to twist the doorknob when Seongmin suddenly opened the door, stretching his arms.

  
_Cute!_

"Why are we cleaning? Who invented cleaning? He shall perish!" Serim laughed. Seongmin didn't even look nor sound scary one bit.

"Oh, that person must be dead by now."

Seongmin rolled his eyes.

"Go inside. Your Woobin won't even flinch if it's us waking him up!" The younger even pushed him inside the 3's shared room.

_Your Woobin._

He found Woobin still sleeping soundly. He look super adorable. He then approached the younger and hugged him. Woobin moved, eyes opening slowly.

"Good morning, Ruby" Serim greet his boyfriend and kissed the tip of his nose. Woobin gasped upon the sudden peck. Serim's been doing that everyday but he's still going crazy every single time.

  
_That's it. Now he's wide awake._

Woobin did not answer but instead, pushed Serim a little. They both get up but Woobin was just too squishy Serim can't help but to hug.

And so he did, tightly that they stumbled and fell on the bed once again with Serim caging the younger in his arms.

"C'mon baby, greet me back! I don't really mind your morning breath"

Woobin glared at Serim but the latter just chuckled and hugged him once again. He even gave soft pecks on Woobin's face. Woobin's a little annoyed but smiled nonetheless.

"Ruby-yaaa, I love you"

"I love you too, idiot."

"You're finally speaking. Let me kiss--

"Getting your flirt mode on early in the morning, I see."

Serim was cut by Jungmo, who's now in the room, eyeing them. The two got startled, they didn't even notice him opening the door.

  
"And here I thought we're going to clean the dorm."

  
They jump off the bed and Woobin went to the sink to brush his teeth. Jungmo and Serim went out of the room and started dividing the works.

\--

"Ew, why do we have empty gallons of mint choco ice cream? Who said eating these is allowed here?" Taeyoung said with a not subtle hint of disgust, immediately throwing the gallons inside the garbage bag.

"How dare you ew my mint choco, you tasteless!" Seongmin angrily grumbled.

"I beg to differ. Non-AB lines are the ones who are tasteless. Ew choco-coated toothpaste!" Minhee scowled. Mint choco is just a no-no.

"I told you not to call it toothpaste! One more bad-mouthing about our mint-choco and I'll hit the two of you!" Jungmo, another mint-cho enthusiast, threatened but both Minhee and Taeyoung just rolled their eyes.

Serim and Woobin who just finished cleaning the windows only watched the four debating and arguing while the others are minding their own business. It's an everyday scenario after all.

They're like the parents of these kids in an annoying and loud household, but they aren’t complaining.

As if on instinct, Serim's arms slowly found its way to Woobin's waist.

  
"These kids, really!" Serim said, shaking his head.

"Let them be, they're cute. Minhee's cute."

"What, so, you love Minhee more than me now?"

"What do you mean? I love Minhee more than you even before!" Woobin chuckled. He loved teasing his hyung for it easily gets jealous over little things.

Serim removed his arms from Woobin, pouting. Woobin found the older cute. He wanted to tease him even more but he's tired from all the cleaning and being tired means being extra clingy. It's a weird thing about Woobin.

Now it's his turn to hug Serim, who's still clearly sulking. He pulled Serim closer to him and rested his chin on the other's shoulder.

"C'mon, are you seriously gonna get jealous over a kid?"

Serim did not answer. A blush suddenly appeared on his cheeks. Woobin doesn't often initiate skinships, it was always him. That is why everytime Woobin clings on him first, it always feels like its the first time.

"Go away, you're sweaty and stinky!" Serim said.

"You sure you want me to go away?"

"....No"

\--

The members are either napping or playing games, clearly exhausted. Woobin who finished showering decided to cook something as a payment for the kids' hardwork, even though the elders did most of the cleaning and the youngers only bickered the entire time.

He started preparing the ingredients when a pair of arms suddenly hugged him from behind.

"Ruby-ya! What are you cooking?" Of course, it had to be his annoyingly cute boyfriend.

"I'm cooking pasta. You want anything else?"

"I only want you"

Woobin facepalmed in his mind.

  
_This guy, really!_

"Hey, just hug me later. I can't move properly." Woobin complained.

"How about no? I'm actually very much comfortable."

"Go to sleep. Aren't you tired?"

"I don't get tired when I'm with you"

"Stop being sweet, it makes me cringe!"

Serim only frowned, kissing the younger's jawline. He wanted his boyfriend's attention.

Woobin was too distracted by Serim's little pecks on his face. He can't even peel the ingredients properly. So he decided to face him.

"Hyungie, I really can't cook if you're here. I'll give you tons of kisses later. Just let me finish my business first. Deal?"

"Hmm, no. I want it now!" Serim stared at him.

_God, he's so shameless!_

"I told you, I--" Woobin did not finish his sentence. He sighed and cupped Serim's cheeks, leaning in and presses a small kiss on his lips.

"You okay now?"

Serim only hummed in response, stares not leaving the younger's lips.

Woobin was about to turn around but Serim quickly wrapped his hand on his waist and kissed him once again. Their lips moved slowly in sync. It was a lazy kiss, but both of them didn't want to stop.

So the pasta remained uncooked, and the members are once again eating fast food.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff 'coz I miss Seriwoo


End file.
